Life's Happenings
by supermagicoasis
Summary: My mental holiday's of Callie and Arizona. I have a few ideas for continuing this story so please rate! Thanks! Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own any rights. This is simply a collection of my mental holidays with Grey's...

Forward: A few things to know before reading...

The car accident never happened, Sophia was born at full term with no issues. There was no proposal...yet :) and Teddy is not a surgeon at SGMW, she is in NYC but a long time friend of Arizona's.

Chapter 1: Crisis

_At four months old Mark could not believe the noise coming out of the tiny baby he was trying to rock to sleep. Sophia had been sick with a crappy cold for a few days. Being on Daddy duty was a little exhausting today and it was only 7 am. She hadn't slept, she wasn't eating well, and the crying was getting worse. He was getting nervous and running out of ideas. Nothing was working, he held her in every position possible. Singing, binkies, bottles, nothing worked. Crying was making her coughing worse and in turn was making it hard for her to breath. He decided his best bet was to bring her in to the ER. On his way over he sent Callie a text giving her a heads up and hoping he would be able to avoid a tornado of emotion from her. Owen Hunt met Mark and started checking Sophia._

"How long has she been sick?" Owen asked in a concerned voice

"About three days, she hasn't had a fever, just a bad cough and stuffy nose. Ive tried everything."

"She has shallow breath sounds and I hear a little bit of wheezing, Does Callie know you're here?"

"Yeah, she's probably knocking people down in the hallway" Mark said with a bit of humor.

"Alright, I'll have someone page Robbins, Im gonna go ahead an order a chest x-ray"

"Thanks Dr. Hunt"

_Just as Owen turned away Callie came around the corner. She was clearly upset._

"What the hell happened?, why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I texted you right after I decided to come over here, she wouldn't stop crying and it was a painful cry, I got a little nervous"

Callie ignored Mark as she picked Sophia up to cuddle her. She was still crying and it intensified when Callie lifted her off the gurney. She whispered in her ear as she rocked her hoping she would settle down.

"I tried everything Cal, it was getting worse"

"Can you page Arizona again?"

"Sure"

_Arizona was in the middle of a surgery when her pager went off again. _

"Dr. Kepner, can you check my pager and find out who that is, tell them Im in surgery"

_April clicked the small button on the top of Arizona's pager to reveal the __**ER-911**__ on the small screen_

"Its from the ER Dr. Robbins, 911"

"Ok, I'll be done in about 10 minutes, can you call down and let them know"

"Sure"

_April called down to the ER as Arizona was intently finishing up her work on a 7 year old with a ruptured appendix. _

_When April hung up the phone she calmly explained to Dr. Robbins that it was Sophia in the ER, and that it wasn't anything serious, Mark brought her in just to have her checked. Arizona froze for a moment before regaining her composure to finish closing the 7 year old that needed her at that very moment. _

"Go ahead, Ill finish up"

"Thank you Dr. Kepner"

_Arizona scrubbed out and headed down to the ER. On the way she was preparing herself for what she might find. She was always nervous for 911 pages. She hated seeing kids in rough shape. This was different, this was her child, her family. As she got off the elevator she could hear Sophia's screams. _

_She met Owen in the hall, her heart melted at the sight of her little girl. _

"Whats going?"

"She's had a rough few hours, Im taking her for chest X-Rays, I'll be back in a few, you should go check in with Dr. Torres, she's pretty upset"

"Thanks, Hunt"

_Owen took off with Sophia and Arizona made her way into the ER where she found Mark and Callie._

"Where the hell have you been! Ive been paging you for a half hour Arizona"

"I was in surgery, Im sorry"

"Sorry isn't good enough right now, this is serious, you should have been down here"

"Ok, Im sorry, Im here now"

_Arizona tried to find the words to comfort Callie. She knew it was an impossible to task. Callie was stubborn and strong minded._

"This is scary, I know, its ok to be scared"

"Im more than scared Arizona! Our daughter is getting chest x-rays!"

_At that moment Arizona knew she should have just let her be. She sat with Callie for a while, just 'being there'. After too much silence she decided to see if she could find out how Sophia was making out._

"Ok, Im gonna go and see whats going on"

Callie simply replied with a cold "MmmHmm"

_Arizona made her way through the hospital in search of some good news about her daughter._

"Dr. Robbins!"

_Arizona spun around to find Alex Karev walking towards her. _

"What's up? Is everything ok?"

"I was in with Sophia, her films are done, I thought maybe you would like to look them over with me?"

"Yes, of course"

_Arizona carefully looked over Sophia's tiny chest films._

"Wow, her pleura is really inflamed" Alex said with concern

"Yeah, its pretty painful too, we can't really do much for her other than give her pain meds."

"Everything else looks ok, I'll set her up in a room so you guys can stay with her, she's got a nasty cold too so Dr. Stark wanted me to do a nebulizer treatment with her. It will help with her coughing"

"That would be great, thanks Dr. Karev"

"Welcome...how are you doing?"

_Arizona hesitated before answering_

"Im fine, Callie is just...were fine. Im gonna go let her know whats going on"

"Ok"

_Arizona found her way back to the ER where Callie was still waiting. She explained everything but she was careful with her words. She wanted to make sure Callie understood that Sophia would be fine. Arizona lead Callie up to Sophia's room where Alex had already begun her treatment. She had a few patients to check on so she left Callie with Sophia for a good part of the afternoon, occasionally checking on them. As night came she made her way to Sophia's room. Callie was still there, clung to her bedside. She gently kissed Callie's head as she sat next to her._

"You should go home and get something to eat, maybe rest for a while too, its been a long day, my shifts over so I can stay with her."

"Im not leaving"

"Calliope..."

"No! Arizona, Im staying"

"Ok" _She said tenderly_ "Ill stay with you then"

_The two of them took turns playing with Sophia's tiny fingers and whispering how much they loved her. They didn't say much to each other which gave Arizona the impression that Callie was still really worked up. Just as she was going to suggest getting some food Dr. Bailey walked in to the room._

"Uhhh, you two are still here? Go home now."

"Callie wants to stay, shes-" Arizona stared to say in a quiet tone before she was cut off by Dr. Bailey

"No. Get up, NOW. Go home and shower, you're stinking up this Babies room and you're not helping her any. Go home, eat and get some rest, I'll let you come back in the morning"

_Dr. Bailey was fierce and there was no arguing with her. Callie might have put up a fight three hours ago but she was too drained to object. Callie turned to Arizona, who gave her a look that said she was agreeing with Bailey. _

_Callie kissed Sophia on the head and surrendered_

"Ok, lets go" _she said with tears starting in her brown eyes_

"She'll be fine" _Arizona said with a smile trying to help Callie from losing her battle with the tears_

_Hand in hand the two of them headed down the hallway and out of the hospital to take comfort in the apartment they turned into home just a few months before Sophia's arrival. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own anything! This story is simply an organized collection of my Callie and Arizona mental holidays. Reviews are welcomed :) Please and thank you! Sorry for the long delay in a new chapter...my brothers wedding was last weekend so I have been super super busy! :0) _

_Chapter 2: Home "Alone" _

_Walking into their home was eerily silent without Sophia. Something felt different. Callie had been with her every night since she was born. Mark hadn't even kept her over night yet._

_Arizona lead in, turned lights on and headed to the kitchen trying to be as normal as she could. She knew Callie was in a fragile state. _

"Why don't you take a shower while I get some food going for us?"

_Callie smiled and headed into their bedroom. She showered quickly, put on some comforting clothes and made her way out to eat the pizza that Arizona heated up for the two of them._

_Callie took a deep breath in_ "That smells sooo good"

_Arizona replied cheerily_ "tastes good too, here..."

_The two of them ate, and began to relax. Neither attempted to strike up a conversation, just being there was all each other needed. Callie took charge of cleaning up as Arizona ran in to take a quick shower, not wanting to leave her alone. As fast as she thought she was, Callie was already in bed when she got out. She threw some pj's on and got into bed and wrapped her arms around Callie. They both drifted off into a light sleep. _

_Callie turned during the night to find cold sheets next to her. _

_Arizona slid back into bed trying her hardest not to wake the beautiful woman beside her. _

"You ok?" _Callie asked_

"Im fine, just thirsty, I can't sleep"

_Callie was almost happy that Arizona was feeling the same way she was. Earlier she felt like she was crazy for feeling as concerned as she was. Arizona was so relaxed and calm about Sophia. Now, she was realizing that she was holding alot in. Probably for Callie's sake. _

"I can't sleep either"

_They laid facing each other, talking about how happy they were to have each other in their lives, to have Sophia in their lives. Eventually they drifted into much needed deep sleep. _

_Callie woke the next morning to find Arizona m.i.a. She was a bit concerned at first and then the smell of pancakes hit her. She made her way out into a messy kitchen where Arizona stood covered in pancake mix. "Adorable" she thought to herself._

"What are you doing?, I thought you had surgery this

morning?" _Callie asked in a soft, raspy, morning voice_

_Arizona turned to her with a wide smile and said _

"I did, but, it was simple so I asked Dr. Stark to take it. I thought maybe we could have breakfast, take a walk and head over to see Sophia"

_Callie smiled at the idea, secretly she wanted to spend the day at Sophia's side, but she knew for Arizona's and for her sake she should go along with the day's plan. Her heart melted at the thought that Arizona cancelled a surgery ((((FIXXXXXXX))) _

"That sounds like a really good plan"

"Awesome!" _replied Arizona_

_The first half of their day moved along quickly and eventually they found themselves in the elevator heading up to peds. When the doors opened they both looked at each other as a reaction to the cried they could hear. Callie quickly moved down the hall to sound, knowing it was Sophia. When she got there, Dr. Bailey was holding the tiny four month old. Callie immediately took her from Bailey with a smile. She cuddled and kissed Sophia, trying to soothe her. _

"A nurse will be right back with another bottle, she's eating well this morning", "Aren't you!"_ Bailey squealed in a unusual non-Bailey voice to the baby_

_Dr. Bailey stepped aside with Arizona to discuss how the night went._

"She was up and down all night with sleep, Mark was here a few times, she had another dose of pain meds about four hours ago, she just woke up and as you can see, has her appetite back"

"Thats great, she hasn't eaten much in the past 36 hours so its really good she's eating"

_Arizona was relieved at the thought of a quick recovery for Sophia. The faster she was out of the hospital, the better they would all be. Arizona's attention drifted to the beautiful woman holding Sophia. Her mind was flooded with the love and joy that Callie and Sophia brought to her life. As much as she hates to admit it, she was happy Mark was part of her life too. He is her best friend and a parent to Sophia. She felt Bailey lightly touch her shoulder bringing her back to reality. _

"Dr. Robbins, she is going to be just fine"_ smiled Bailey_

"I know"_ replied Arizona with a smile_

_Callie turned to the two of them and asked "_Can she come home today?"

"Im not sure, let me find Dr. Stark and I'll come find you in a little while"

_Bailey headed out the door and down the hall way leaving Callie and Arizona with Sophia. _

"Arizona, I dont want her in here any longer" _Callie whispered with pleading words_

_Arizona reached in to take Sophia from Callie's arms_

"I know baby, neither do I. But, I want to make sure she's completely out of the woods. We both have two busy days ahead of us. Her schedule is already screwed up and its only going to get worse."

_The next week flew by. Sophia was kicking the crap out of her cold, their schedules were chaotic but organized. Mark, Callie and Arizona had to work in a synchronized fashion making sure Sophia's schedule was as easy going as it could be. They seemed to be getting into the swing of it. Saturday night Mark had Sophia while Arizona and Callie had a few hours to simply hang out and relax. They ordered in, watched a movie and called it an early night knowing that their week would be here before they knew it. _


End file.
